Finding What Was Lost
by minni
Summary: Sequel to Losing What Was Found. Albus finds minerva and confronts her, but will it be enough to change her mind?


A/N: Hi everyone. I forgot to state in my other fan fic that I am not the owner of these people! By the way, for those of you that read the first of this sequel, thanks!  
  
A/N: I've had this on my computer for a while...therefor it's more a "script" sort of thing. It has a lot of dialogue, and I'm sorry if that bothers you, but please, REVIEW.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
finding what was lost  
  
She quickly stepped out of her hotel room, and walked down the short staircase. Tom was waiting there...  
  
"Awake already Missus? You going somewhere?"  
  
"Uh...yes, I need to get a few things from Diagon Alley."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
She pushed the door again, and turned her head to Tom. "Oh, and Tom, if you by any chance run into Albus, don't tell him I'm here."  
  
"Mind if I ask yah what he did that you had to run away 'nd everything?"  
  
"Nothing...he did absolutely nothing." she said quietly, as she walked out the door.  
  
She knew that Tom had wanted to talk for a while, but she didnt wish to reveal to him all that had happened. She quickly opened the entrance to Diagon Alley, and walked down the street. There were quite a few students out shopping for their school supplies already...many familiar faces, none of which that greeted her.  
  
She had no happy look on her face. She walked down to the end of the busy english street, then walked into a potion ingredient store. the store owner greeted her with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Can I help you mam?"  
  
"I just need some RoseWeed, and a pack of eye of newt."  
  
"Very well, let me go and get the items."  
  
The clerk looked about the room, and grabbed what she needed, then led her to the register.  
  
"That would be 11 sickles please."  
She gave a weak smile at the clerk, and reached into her handbag. She pulled out the eleven sickles, and collected her purchases. She quickly walked to the door.  
  
"Wait miss, you're Albus Dumbledore's wife, arent you?" the clerk asked curiously. She turned her head to face him...  
  
"I was...but I doubt that it's not going to stay that way" she said quickly, then she turned, and walked out the store.  
  
'Why does EVERYONE have to ask me about him? it's like the whole damn world knows about it.' she thought to herself as she walked down the street, towards the movie theaters. 'I mean, what does the world care that we're split. All they see it as is news to print in the daily prophet. I can see it now, 'minerva dumbledore splits it up.' Why does everyone have to know, I dont understand it.'  
  
She quickly came upon the wall to the theaters. 'Why'd I come here?' she looked at it. she let out a sad sigh. 'Well, no need to ask myself that.'  
  
She stared up at the apparently empty brick wall. Too many good memories had taken place there for her not to go. She felt a lump in her throat as she turned away, and walked back to the inn.  
  
She looked about everyone hustling and bustling to get what they needed. It was no surprise to her that people were acting this way, after all, she had once too. But she, much like many people had found it not as important to hurry through things, enjoy them while they can...the good times don't often last. And for minerva, the longest time in her life where she had truly been happy, was at a maximum of 5 years. No need to say why it's that particular number, but it was true, her life had certainly gone downhill.  
  
As she passed the mingling crowd, she spotted a more than familiar face....Albus's. She quickened her pace as she walked through the barrier to the Inn.  
  
She walked quickly up to her room, not even bothering to speak to Tom. She had gone quicker than she had meant to, but if Albus had seen her, she didnt want him to follow.  
  
She entered her room, and placed her bag on the bed, then sat next to her items, staring at the door. she had been almost sure that he must have seen her, if she had seen him, then there wasnt a very good chance of him not seeing her. She wanted nothing to do with him, NOTHING.  
  
She drew many deep breaths as she stared at the mahogony door...she tried not to make a sound, as if it may help.  
  
A few minutes passed, and there was no knock on the door. She let out a sigh of relief, and then put her items in the closet with some of her other things. She closed the closet door then...KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
She looked at the door for a second, almost too scared to even see who it was. But then she thought, 'Albus would have followed me right up if it were him. It must be Tom, he comes up here every once in a while. Yes, it's Tom. Don't get yourself worked up about this...it's only Tom.'  
  
She opened the door with an attemptive smile...she stared at the tall figure that stood before her. Her smile quickly drifted from her face...she looked anything BUT cheerful. her bright face had suddenly gone as pale as a ghosts. She whispered to the tall figure something after a manner of minutes.  
  
"You found me." she said quietly .  
"Tag, you're it." he said in just as low of a tone.  
  
"Come on in. Let's get this over with." she said coldly  
  
He walked in through the open door. He had no smile on his face either, but he did look a bit more hopeful than Minerva.  
  
He sat on the bed, and looked at her. The minutes seemed to pass, neither of them knew what to say, they both were lost for words. Minute by minute they each waited for the other to say something.  
  
"Minerva?" he asked quietly  
  
"Yes Albus?"  
  
"I dont want to lose you."  
  
"I've been lost for a long time Albus, you just never noticed." she stated quietly  
  
"And I suppose that's my fault?"  
  
"No, i can't blame you. And I can't blame myself. We both knew that this was going to happen, so why fight it."  
  
"For love."  
  
"Albus, let me tell you something about love. Love is the hardest thing known to man, that's why it's only possessed by us. It can make or break a connection. Love, love isn't a stable thing. We drift in & out of it through-out time...and that is what sustains us. The time that we dont have to be inlove with someone.  
  
It's something that I've been noticing, and thinking of. We're not working, and I don't think it's meant to. True, we had a period of time where it was there, true we've had our ups and downs, but at this point in time, I've come to one conclusion. we've been without it for so long, that we've both forgotten what it feels like. There hasn't been love in this relationship for so long, it's turned into sympathy...something that I wish to be without.  
  
I want a divorce, I'll come to the house in a few days, and pick up the kids, as well as a few of my things. That way, I'll be out of your way, and we won't have to worry about it anymore."  
  
She said all this, very plainly, and without emotion. It was apparent to Albus that she had been going through what she was about to say for a long time. But he didnt want to give up that easily, not after all he did to find her.  
  
"But I want you to be there."  
  
"No you dont...and neither do I. When I married you, I thought I would never have a better relationship, when I married you, I was happy. And somehow, I've lost the happiness. I'm not happy anymore, and I'm tired of it. There was once a time where I couldnt wait for you to get home, now, i dread it more than anything. I don't know what you want, i can't read your mind; but you've taken a piece out of me that I can't put back, that I can't fill, that I won't have again." her eyes slowly filled up with tears as she stared at him. "You've taken my heart, and run off with it, isnt it just like me to do that.? I've loved you once, then twice I don't want to try anymore. This isnt working, and frankly, I don't think I want it to."  
  
"Why? I thought...i thought we were inlove."  
  
"See Albus, that's the funny thing about this, I did too. I thought our love would never end...I thought----I thought we would be trying though too."  
  
"So what are you saying, that I'm not trying?"  
  
"It's not just you...it's me too."  
  
"Well why can't we work this out?"  
  
"Because in the end, it'll only get bad again, and I'm not willing to let my heart break in two for the millionth time. I want this to be over, and I don't want to see you again."  
  
"What?" he said quietly "you dont want to see me? AT ALL."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because everytime I look at you, I can just hear my heart thumping, I can feel my throat get bumpy, I can feel you just by looking at you. I don't want that. I don't want to feel like my life should belong to one man who doesn't even love me in return. I shouldnt feel as attatched to you as I am. I shouldn't even be where I am today."  
  
"And where should you be?"  
  
"Far away. Away from here, away from Britain, away from the school...away from you."  
  
"What's so bad about me?" he said, shaking  
  
"You left me where I thought I would never be again. You left me alone."  
  
"You werent alone. I came home every night."  
  
"yes, and what did you do? Get in the covers, say hi, then go to sleep. Yes, that's a relationship." she said coldly. "Albus, I WANT A DIVORCE. Forget about it, you hurt me too much for me to take any of it back. Now I want you to leave this room, & not come back. I dont want to see you, hear you, or talk with you. I have the divorcement papers in my box under the bed. I want you to fill out each of them where you are supposed to; and when i come to pick up the kids, I want it all to be done, and I want to be left alone."  
  
"Minerva, I'm NOT saying goodbye. Give me another chance, just one. That's all I need, one more chance to prove that I love you."  
  
"Albus think of it this way, if there were an element of love in this relationship, then I wouldnt be here. If there were love in this relationship, then everything would be fine. But it's not, and it hasnt been for a long time. When you take care of those children as much as I have, when you have no one to keep you warm at night, that's when you'll know what I mean."  
  
"I do know what you mean. Don't forget that I've been coming home and doing all that stuff lately. I lay awake each night, and I think of you, and how I don't have you to keep me warm, about how much I must have hurt you to make you leave. I didnt mean to do it Minerva, I didn't. PLEASE, I want you back."  
  
"Sorry Albus, but I'm not coming back."  
  
"Did I hurt you that much? Did I really ruin your life?"  
  
"No Albus, you made it all the better. You gave me children, and you gave me a life, but it was your misfortune to take it away from me again. I was happy with you...I really was, but I guess the happiness just drained away."  
  
"What did I do that was hurtful enough for you to leave? To want a divorce?"  
  
"Nothing...that's all you did. nothing. I was home every night, by myself until eleven or twelve o'clock at night starting at 7 in the morning. I called you, and all you did was ignore me, I gave you hints each night for an *us*. But it never happened, and when it finally did, do you know what you do? You go to work at 8 o'clock in the god damn morning!" she said raising her voice with each word.  
  
"Is that why you left? Because I left that morning?"  
  
"No. I left because you didn't have any consideration to me, or the kids. That whole day that you were gone, do you know what I did? I cried. Do you know what I did every night before you got home? I cried. Do you know what I did when I got here?"  
  
She looked at his disbelieving face.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked quietly  
  
"I cried"  
  
"Did I make you cry?"  
  
"Yes Albus," she said, shaking her head "you did."  
  
"one more chance Minerva, that's all I want, just ONE MORE chance."  
  
"No. I know what you want, and I'm not going to give it. I know what you feel, but it's better to ignore it."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I've been ignoring it for the longest time. And now, it's your turn to know what it feels like."  
  
"I have been, and i can't STAND it."  
  
"Well you're just gonna have to, because I'm not coming back."  
  
"Why not? What's the harm in one more chance?"  
  
"Because you've been getting plenty of 'one last chances' lately. I've given you more than enough, and it always turns out the same way. It's over, and trust me Albus, I"m not changing my mind, so I would suggest that you leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me."  
  
"Then you'll be here a bloody long time."  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"Trust me, you can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because i won't change my mind."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because I give up. I've been with you for a LONG time, and all you've given me is heartache. And I'm getting tired of it, I've had enough. I'm letting you go, and I hope that you'll do the same for me."  
  
"I simply can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because i love you."  
  
"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it."  
  
"Minerva, i didn't mean to hurt you. I would NEVER mean to do that. You're the only thing that's kept me going all these years. You're the only thing that I've ever wanted. I'm not letting you go."  
  
"I'm afraid you're gonna have to."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Albus, I really don't feel like arguing, i've had enough of it. just accept it, and leave."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Whatever you're hoping to happen, whatever you're staying around for, whatever you followed me here for, it's not going to happen. I'm not taking you back, and I don't WANT you to take ME back either."  
  
"Minerva, isnt this worth fighting for? Aren't we worth something? Don't we at least owe it to the kids to stay together."  
  
"Don't bring the kids into this. This is about me and you, not them. And as far as they go, they're the only reason I'm still married to you. If they werent here, then we would be even more split apart than we are now."  
  
"So what are you saying? If we didnt have Ellie and Will, then we would have already been divorced?"  
  
"YES! That's exactly what I'm saying!"  
  
They stared at one another for a few moments of silence. The room did not feel right as quiet as it was.  
  
"Why do you want a divorce?" Albus asked quietly  
  
"Because. WE are not working. And because this past month has been nothing short of hell for me."  
  
"But we have our good times too. It's not like it's always been like this. It's not like you've always been at home like that."  
  
"No, but it HAS always been that I come second. Albus, I'm not asking to be the center of attention. All I am asking for, is someone who will care for me. Not someone who will always see his job coming first, not someone who will be at his job for 15 hours straight. Just someone who will make my life worth while." she said to him, then bit her lip as her eyes filled up with tears. "I only wish it had been you." she finished quietly, as a tear slid down her face  
  
"It still CAN be me. I can do all those things. Minerva, if you just take me back, I'll make you the happiest person on Earth. I won't ever leave you alone again. I won't-- I won't do what I've been doing."  
  
"No." she said shaking her cherry red face. "I WONT."  
  
Albus stared at her face. It was bright red, and the tears were just streaming down her cheeks. He wanted so much to just wrap his arms around her, and hold her tight until she stopped crying. But he couldn't do that...split up couples just don't do it. but what he could not see, was WHY they were split up, or why she would not have him back. They had had some good times together, it wasn't always just horror and emotion. it was once a happy thing for them two, it was once their dream...but now, what had happened? She sat there, crying her eyes out, and yet he could not even act like the husband he was. But then, the words that she had spoken passed through his mind...'Albus, do you know what I did every night? i cried.' he thought to himself.  
  
He had never thought himself a bad husband, but maybe, just maybe he had been set in the wrong direction a LONG time ago.  
  
He stared at her, and maybe, maybe she had some good points, maybe it had turned into sympathy more than anything else, but then again...maybe all he needed to do was prove that it would be different.  
  
"Minerva, I love you." he said quietly to her "And I'm sorry."  
  
She just bit her lip, and shook her head.  
  
"If you loved me, you would have known that there was something wrong. If you loved me, then we wouldnt be here."  
  
"But I do. I just got sidetracked."  
  
She stared at him, bit her lip, and wiped the tears from her face. She took a few deep breaths, and spoke to him.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. We've been through this again and again. I'm not giving you any more of me, or my life."  
  
"I'm not asking for you're life, I'm not asking you to give everything up, Im asking to be a part of your life. I don't want to stay distant, I want to be you're husband, I want to be able to love you whenever I want. I want to be able to hear you're laugh, I want to feel you next to me every night. I want you, and I mean it."  
  
"Then I suggest you set a new goal for yourself. i'm not going."  
  
"Please." he whispered  
  
"No." she said, shaking her head  
  
"I made a promise to you minerva...I made it, and I meant it. Til death do us part."  
  
"And I made a promise to someone, a long time ago. I said that I would get married, have children, and be happy. Well I'm not happy, and I dont see how I could be."  
  
"Why not? We WERE happy, why can't we be anymore."  
  
"We just can't. Love is what kept me from leaving the house. I loved the kids, and I loved you. But what's the point of having love of your own, when it never gets returned."  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered  
  
"Sorry isnt enough anymore. I'm afraid you'll be needing more to get a reconciliation from me. And there isnt much of a chance of that happening."  
  
"Every night, do you know what I did when i came home?" he asked  
  
"hmm?" she asked disdainfully  
  
"I got into bed, and for hours I just stared at the ceiling, dreaming, wishing that you would come home. That you would just walk in those doors, and make me happy. But as the week went on, I realized that you wouldnt come back, that I had done something to you, something to make you leave. How much I hurt you, I dont know, but all I do know is that by staying apart, it's not healing anything."  
  
"I don't want to be healed. I want to forget. Forget about you, forget about us, forget about how much you meant to me."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because you're the only man that I've ever wanted, and it didnt work out. I want to forget about my attraction to you, I want to forget about everything. If I could, I would just erase these past 5 years, never have us go to Egypt, never get married, never have kids."  
  
"What good would that do? Sure we wouldnt be where we are, but then, neither of us would have known, neither of us would have been happy. We both would have just thought about the other each night, and wished that we could just get a simple kiss to prove something."  
  
he looked at her, as she stared at him in silence.  
  
"Not to say that I don't feel that way now." he finished  
  
"So we were inlove. I think we're both past that stage. so, we know what happened, and now that that's over, I don't want to be reminded of it."  
  
"Why not? Didnt I give you some satisfaction? Didnt I prove to you that I loved you? Didnt I~Didnt I let you know?" he said, now gaining a despairing lump in his own throat  
  
"Not nearly enough." she whispered back  
  
"What is it that you wanted from me?"  
  
"I wanted comfort, I wanted sincerity, I wanted love. I wanted you, that's all I ever wanted, you. You to come home to, you to talk to, you to hold me and kiss me, I wanted you to love me. You."  
  
"Then why will you not take me?"  
  
"You hurt me. You hurt me bad, you killed me. I have no insides, I have no heart, I have no lungs. Im empty, and all because of you."  
  
"If you'll only take me back, I'll love you like there's no tomorrow, I'll love you like I should have been doing. You're worth so much to me, you're my only reason for living. If I lost you, then I don't know what I'll do. PLEASE, PLEASE COME HOME."  
  
"And then what? Then I stay home with the kids again, and you come home, and it just returns to our previous life. I'm not willing to do it. I'm not."  
  
He stared at her. He knew that she didnt really want a divorce, he could tell by the way she cried, and the way that her voice went high when she spoke.  
  
"You won't have to do that. I'm gonna come home earlier everyday, I'm gonna help with the kids, I'll come home and visit you during my lunch break, I'll do whatever you want. I'll jump in the fire if it'll make you believe me."  
  
"I don't want you to hurt yourself. I just want to be rid of all of this."  
  
"Minerva, why not fix it. Why run? Why don't you try again, why do you have to keep everything inside?"  
  
"Because our relationship is like a fence. It stands strong for a while, but then, you need to repair it. Only in this case, I'm tired of fixing it."  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to change you're mind?" he asked quietly  
  
"You can't."  
  
"I LOVE you. I can't let you go. You're the only reason I have to live. If you leave, then I'm as good as dead."  
  
"Don't say something like that. I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"No, you want to hurt ME. You want to rip out my heart, and stuff it in a box and sell it." he said glaring at her  
  
"No I dont. I don't want to ruin your life anymore than you want to ruin mine. We're just better apart than we are together."  
  
"No we're not. One more chance. Just one. That's all I need. I'll prove to you, I'll prove that I love you. I'll prove that you're my one and only. I'll prove that you're worth more to me than I've been showing. I'll do anything you want me to, just please, ONE LAST CHANCE."  
  
"I can't do it. I just can't."  
  
"Yes you can. We both can. We owe it to ourselves to give this another try. You owe it to Sean. I know he's the one you made that promise to, and I know that he would have wanted us together."  
  
"And I also know that you're not worth listening to. You've fooled me over and over again, and everytime I always end up regretting it. Well not this time. I'm not giving in. I want you to leave this room, and not come back...not ever."  
  
She stared at him, she was having a harder time than planned to tell him no. She could hear her mind saying 'DONT' and yet, she could hear her heart going 'FORGIVE HIM' she didn't know which one to listen to anymore. She knew she loved him, she just knew it. But she also knew that the chances for him to actually do what he was saying werent too good. She had given him chance after chance, and nothing had come out of it.  
  
"I'm not leaving." he whispered  
  
"Then I guess I am."  
  
"Don't go. I need you."  
  
"No Albus, you don't need me, you only want me. You can survive without me, just like I can do the same for you."  
  
"No I can't." He stared at her, and took a deep breath "If you walk out that door, I'll jump off a cliff and I won't ever have to worry about seeing you again. and you won't worry about seeing me." His own voice went high as he said it.  
  
"You're not going to kill yourself on account of me. I don't mean as much to you as you think. You'll get over it, and so will I. We'll both eventually forget about us, and we'll get on with our lives like it had never happened."  
  
"I don't want that to happen. I don't want to forget."  
  
"I'm not saying that you should. I'm only saying that this is the end, and we'll both let this go. Let go of eachother, let go of a memory."  
  
"I don't want this to be a memory. I want it to be us. I want to stay with you, I want to be a family."  
  
"Well Albus, I believe this is a break-through for you. This is the first time in your life where you actually know what you want. But unfortunately for you, you can't have it."  
  
"I need you. I can't live without you. I have no life if you're not there. My mind has been one giant blob lately, I don't know what I was ever thinking to ignore you, I dont know what I was thinking to not love you as often as I should have, but I do know that if you give me another chance, I'll prove how much you're worth to me."  
  
"I think you already have." she said quietly "Please Albus, just leave. I don't want to feel bad about this. I don't want to try this again. I don't want my heart to be broken again."  
  
"But it won't."  
  
"Yes it will. It always does."  
  
He stared at her open mouthed. 'so, it's over.' he thought to himself.  
  
They both stared at eachother for a few seconds. Neither of them seemed to do so much as blink their gazes were so strong.  
  
"Go Albus. Just...go." she whispered.  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"We always have to do things that we don't want to. No matter how much it hurts us, we always have to do it."  
  
"But it doesnt have to. Why will you not give me another chance? Do you not love me anymore?"  
  
She stared at him. She did not want to lie to him, but she didnt want it to go back to the way it was.  
  
"I can't say that I dont love you but~" she tried to say, but Albus interrrupted  
  
"Then why not try it again? Isnt love enough to get us through this? Isnt that all we ever had? That's all that anyone needs. I could be the poorest man on earth who has to live under a box for shelter, i could have to beg someone for food everyday, and I would still be happy if I had you. You're the only thing that I need, and I dont get why you, nor I should limit ourselves just because of one mistake."  
  
"It's not just one mistake. So don't say it is. And Albus as far as love goes, I can't say that I've been on the Earth for a long time, but I can say that I've experienced love. Time after time it happens, and all that I ever get is heartbreak, and I'm at the stage in my life where I would rather just give up than attempt it again."  
  
"Dont do this. You dont want to, you're just doing it because you feel obligated to."  
  
"Maybe I am, but what difference would it make."  
  
"Don't feel like you have to do this. I dont want it, and you dont want it."  
  
"How do you know what I want?" she whispered  
  
"Because I love you, and I'm your husband."  
  
"You sure didnt know what I wanted a week ago."  
  
"No, and i can admit to that. But I can be better. I WILL be better if you'll only give me another chance. I'll make you feel like you're the queen that you are, I'll pay more attention to you, we'll have sex whenever you want, I'll push you down on that damn floor whenever you want me to, we'll have pillowfights, I'll hold you in my arms every night, I'll love you like I used to. I'll love you even better. Just please, ONE MORE CHANCE."  
  
She stared at him, she was slowly falling for him, just like she had always done. But she wasnt about to give in very easily.  
  
"How do I know that you're not lying? how do I know that it WONT go back to the way it was."  
  
"I guess you can't. But my word should be enough for you."  
  
"And what if it isnt?"  
  
"Then...I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll prove it, I don't care what I have to do, I just want you back."  
  
"When you say that, 'i want you back', what do you mean by it?"  
  
"uh...well, I mean that I want you at home. I want you to be living with me and the kids. I just want YOU."  
  
"You mean you want me there to push around."  
  
"No! No, that's not it at all."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I want you there to love. I want you there to make me feel good about everything. I want you there to make me feel happy."  
  
"Is that all I'm good for? For loving you? Is that all this is about?"  
  
"No. I LOVE YOU, so I would like YOU to be there when i feel like doing it."  
  
"Yet again, is that all I'm good for?"  
  
"No. you're good at doing everything. It just so happens that lately, I've been dying for you to be there, and that's all that I'm saying. Besides wasnt it for that reason that you left.?"  
  
"Not exactly. I wasnt the first to leave out of the two of us, and you need to realize that. i was just the first one to go away."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know Albus, you're supposed to be brilliant. You should at least understand some common terminology. Even a child could get this."  
  
"Minerva, could we please skip the criticism?"  
  
"I would rather not thank you very much."  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED? Why are you being so hard to talk to? Why will you not listen to me."  
  
"Because my stubborness is the only thing that I really have at the moment, and I'm not giving that up without a fight."  
  
"I want you to STOP fighting it and listen to me, just for ONE SINGLE SOLITARY SECOND. It's my turn to talk."  
  
"Go ahead. You're more than welcome to set yourself up."  
  
"I love you. I would kill myself for you. I've been looking for you for a day and a half, and when I saw you in diagon alley, it felt like my heart had just skipped a beat. I was happy to have seen you. So I followed you hoping that I would have a chance at you again, hoping that I could show how much I care for you. But now I sit here, and I can't believe what you're acting like. I had used to wonder why everyone had hated you so much, I guess I was too lovestruck to really notice. Maybe, maybe that's why I came. To prove, or ask myself how much I'm worth to you. I guess it's not much, and I'm starting to think of you the same."  
  
She stared at him unblinkingly. Neither of them seemed to speak for nearly 3 minutes.  
  
"I dont hate you. And you don't hate me." she said quietly  
  
"Then what is it that I'm feeling towards you?"  
  
"Love"  
  
"Why can you not feel it towards me as well?"  
  
"I do feel it. I just can't show it." she whispered.  
  
She knew what she was saying. She knew she was rapidly giving in. But what was she supposed to do? He would leave, and he wouldnt stop saying how much he loved her, maybe it was worth another try. JUST maybe.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm afraid it will turn bad again."  
  
"It won't this time. I swear."  
  
He looked at her, and placed both his hands on the sides of her face. She looked at him, not saying a word. He wasnt sure what she had exactly expected him to do, nor if she really wanted him to. But if she were staying so still, why not take one last chance at it.  
  
Albus moved his head over to hers, placed his lips on hers, and sucked hers gently.  
  
He stared at her red face. She had no particular expression on...none whatsoever.  
  
"Minerva, I love you. I don't know what else to do, or say other than I'm sorry. But please, please take me back."  
  
"What'll happen if I say yes? Will we just have a few weeks together, or will it last?" she asked quietly  
  
"It'll last. Forever, and ever."  
  
"Til death do us part?"  
  
"Til death do us part." he stated  
  
Albus looked at Minerva. Her hands were now on his. He had won her back, all that was left, was to seal his part of the bargain.  
  
He slowly bent over, and kissed her gently. He could feel her loving response as she pushed her open mouth to his. He pushed her closer and closer to the bed until there was nothing left to do but make up for lost time.  
  
They didnt leave eachother for the rest of the day, or night. They stayed at eachother's side, and didnt leave the other again. 


End file.
